Part of the Job
by little-borgia
Summary: not sure if it'll be one shot or longer. Alfred and Aurora must pose as a married couple and share a bed.
1. Chapter 1

"You're pacing," Aurora smiled. She crossed her long legs as she leaned back, her arms balancing her along the edge of the bed.

She watched Alfred pace, nervously keeping eye contact with the cheap carpet.

"Alfred," she purred, smiling when he stopped, studying her. She loved the way he looked at her, no matter what they were doing. She wished that she could see herself through his eyes, even if only for an instant.

"I'm sorry. I'm just-"

"'Nervous." Her tone was amused and gave him the sense of her dangling a toy in front of him. In many ways she was, even if she hadn't realized.

He had spent his entire life being different. Unusual. Odd. Girls didn't like different. Even when he walked into Camp X, Krystina didn't even look at him other than a quick glance. Her expression tasted like sour milk.

"What are you thinking about?" Aurora tilted her head. She always cocked her head slightly, a subtle gesture of her waiting for him to go on.

"Krystina," he whispered without thinking about it.

"Oh." The word shot out of her mouth like a gunshot. "I should get changed," she whispered and he not only heard the hurt in her voice, he felt it down deep. She disappeared into the bathroom without closing the door.

"I didn't mean..." he stopped suddenly, taking in the full vision of her. Although still fully clothed, Aurora was un-pinning her blonde hair, letting each long, wavy curl fall down to her shoulders where it gave a soft bounce before landing perfectly in place.

"What is it?" She asked, concerned.

"Your hair. It looks beautiful..." he stammered, shaking his head softly. He hadn't had many crushes in his life but he suddenly understood. There was something about Aurora that turned him into a blubbering fool. The way her hazel eyes flickered softly when she watched him. The way her hair always fell into place perfectly. The way she tilted her head as she listened. She had such large doe eyes and yet he was the one who always felt like a deer in the headlights.

"It's a mess," she laughed softly, her cheeks growing pink. "But thank you, Alfred." He knew what she was doing. She'd caught on to the fact that he's never said her name. He knew she wanted to hear her name on his lips but he wasn't ready. If he uttered those perfect syllables, he may never say anything other than her name.

"I don't like Krystina."

"Umm, okay." She nodded politely. Unsure how to respond, Alfred turned and walked out of the bathroom. Aurora bit her lower lip, her body trembling as she tried to stifle the laughter.

When she returned to the bedroom area, Alfred was placing a thin blanket on the floor.

"What are you doing?" She asked, smiling in amusement.

"I thought I would give you the bed," he whispered, unable to look at her.

"You do understand the mission?" She asked. "It's got to go without a hitch."

"I understand."

"Which requires us pretending to be married," she said softly.

"Yes." He still didn't look at her, which she found adorable for reasons she couldn't seem to understand.

"Married men sleep with their wives," she whispered, her tone soft and sensual. When he stood staring down at the blanket, she stood, grabbing his hand. "Come to bed, Alfred," she whispered.

They both felt the sparks between them on such a simple touch. Still, neither spoke of it. They never did, no matter how many times they felt it between them.

"It's supposed to be cold tonight," Alfred whispered, putting the blanket that was on the floor over Aurora.

She adjusted it so it fell on both of them and inched closer. "Is this alright?" She asked when her tiny body was pressed against his, her shoulders landing at the bottom of his arm. He didn't even need to wrap his arm around her, it happened so naturally. They were like two pieces of a puzzle that connected together perfectly.

"It'll be fine," he whispered, trying to hide the anticipation in his voice.


	2. Chapter 2

From the hallway came sporadic noises and voices. Alfred laid still, punishing himself by letting his body feel the way every noise made Aurora tense up. His heart broke as he wondered how often she put on a brave face to hide the fear underneath.

"It's okay to be frightened," he finally whispered.

"I'm not afraid." She sat up, as if the idea was insulting to her.

"I didn't say you were. I said it's okay if you were..."

"I can't." She said it in a tone that was harsher than he'd ever heard, but she looked terrified, traumatized almost. Suddenly, it all came into focus for him, all his senses exploding to give him a clear picture.

"Its double for you. I never realized. I'm sorry."

"What?" She pretended not to understand.

"Your family is Jewish," he hated the way she closed her eyes, wincing at the word. "And you're a woman. Any way you look at it-"

"I'm not enough." She finished the statement, her eyes turning darker as she let the words sink in.

He was powerless. He pulled her trembling body against his, cupping her face with both her hands as he kissed her. She looked back, giving him a half smile before leaning back, kissing him deeper. He lowered her to the bed, breathing heavily. She gave a soft nod, knowing he was nervous and insecure.

As he lowered himself into her, she swung one leg, pinning him against her. She seemed so unsure, but wasn't ready to give up on him. She leaned her head to kiss him but German soldiers barged into their room.

Alfred felt Aurora jump, her body searching for his.

"What are you looking for?" Alfred demanded. The men didn't answer as they searched. Aurora knew they were searching for hidden people, searching under the bed and behind doors. "You're interrupting my wife and I!" Alfred cried. He tried to distract them. She tried to hide it, but he could feel Aurora's fear. He could taste the bitterness of her fear in his mouth.

"Sorry for the intrusion. Thank you for your cooperation," the soldier said, studying Aurora up and down before leaving.

By the time Alfred shut the bedroom door, he turned to find Aurora, staring out the window, her body trembling. "You should rest," she whispered, her voice returning to the Sergeant tone she used at work.

He had come to far to back away now. "No," he placed a hand on her waist, spinning her so she faced him. "Tonight, I am your husband..." he lead her by the hand to the bed, holding her tightly. "Let me comfort you, Aurora," he added her name, hoping it would mean as much as he thought.

It must have worked. She buried her face in his chest, sobbing softly. "I thought they knew," she whispered as he stroked her hair. "I thought they came to kill me."


	3. Chapter 3

"You still have time to sleep," Alfred whispered.

"How did you know? I only opened my eyes," Aurora whispered, her fingers gently scratching his chest. She hadn't realized that he slept with his shirt off. The realization that she had slept with her cheek resting against his chest, skin on skin warmed her.

"I can feel you. Always," he whispered, stroking her blonde curls. She sat up, her long golden strands falling out of his reach.

"Alfred?" She asked softly. In the moonlight, he could see the flickering of her hazel eyes. "May I ask..."

"Anything," he whispered.

"What do I feel like to you?"

"Did you ever see fireworks?"

"Of course," she giggled. "I'm like fireworks?"

"You feel like waiting for them. And when you don't notice my stares or don't touch me, it's like seeing those fireworks that don't fully bloom against the sky."

"And when I touch you?" She whispered, her long fingers brushing his arms. She felt the goosebumps spreading across her skin like wildfire. It was useless to pretend otherwise, she knew he felt her body react, maybe more than she did.

"When you touch me, the fireworks are so intense I can feel the boom in my chest. Your touch lights up the sky."

"Do you feel this way about all women?" She couldn't resist asking.

"I don't think I've ever experienced anything the way I do with you..."

She cupped his face, kissing him before she gave it much thought. She knew she'd chicken out like she always had.

Having seen her so frightened last night, Alfred wanted nothing more than to protect her and hold her, even if only for a short time, he lifted her body, amazed someone so strong and powerful was so light. Her legs wrapped around his waist as he held her, his lips never parting with hers. She made soft moans that sounded like light hums to him. He wondered if he'd ever love a noise so intensely.

When he carried her to the bed, she surprised him, taking control. She slid her nightgown off, exposing herself. She blushed, watching his reaction. She loved the way he looked at her, like she was all he could see.

Feeling a combination of beautiful and powerful, she straddled him, moaning softly at how he felt. His description was perfect because fireworks were all she felt with him. She placed her hands on his thighs, leaning back to ease him deeper inside her. She kept her eyes open the tiniest sliver, watching the way he watched her. With any other man, she'd think he was watching her breasts. But Alfred, she knew, was watching her. All of her. Thinking of how deep inside her soul he could see sent her over the edge. He held her hips, steadying her as she hit her peak. As he held her, she felt him do the same, emptying himself inside her as her body tried to regain its composure.

She panted, lowering herself into his arms. "I felt them," she whispered. "I felt the fireworks."


End file.
